cncfandomcom-20200223-history
AT-22 Hunter
Basic CNC4 AT-22 Hunter BlueTib.png With Blue Tiberium Core |faction = GDI Offense Class |role = Tank destroyer |useguns = 150mm Ionized Railgun (Cannon) |tier = 1 |hp = 900 |armortype = Medium |cost = 6 CP |time = 0:12 |produced = GDI Offence Crawler |req = Rank 1 |hotkey = F3 |groundattack = 75 |landspeed = Medium |ability = Combat acclimation *Gains veterancy faster (passive) |upgrades = Range boost Speed boost Accuracy boost }} The AT-22 Hunter is a GDI Offense-class tank destroyer in Tiberian Twilight, introduced in 2066.Hunter Tank. C&C Frontpage. 2010-02-21. Background The Hunter was born out of necessity: Nod Separatists and rogue militias attacked TCN construction sites worldwide, utilizing more and more advanced technologies and exploiting the weaknesses of the MBT-6 Predator (such as its slow speed). The truth had dawned on GDI commanders - they were simply unable to compete with Nod's rapidly advancing technology married to their traditional hit-and-run tactics: as whenever they used Predators, they'd be easily outrun and outmaneuvered. And whenever when they used Guardian APCs, they'd be outgunned by the newest Nod vehicles, such as the AT-6 flame tank. They needed a new mainline vehicle to keep up with the next generation. In response to such a conundrum, GDI Captain Leon Kamperov, in charge of protecting the town of Waukesha and nearby TCN nodes #30 and #24: ordered his engineers to make a radical step - strip down Predators in the Waukesha war factory and use their armour and large cannons to upgrade Guardian APCs: creating a vehicle that is actually not a tank but a tank destroyer (as it has wheels instead of tracks). The resulting creation proved effective at destroying Separatist forces attacking the nodes and Waukesha, despite their numerical advantage. Although most of the improvised tank destroyers were lost in the battle, no civilian was harmed and the TCN nodes stood. In recognition for his ability to improvise and effectively lead his men, Captain Kamperov was promoted to Major and commissioned to design a next generation tank destroyer - the Hunter. The final design blends the speed and maneuverability of a wheeled vehicle with the power and armor of a next-generation tank - making it ideal for defending remote TCN nodes worldwide. Overview The Hunter is an evolution of the original APC chassis from the Third Tiberium War. Redesigned and outfitted with a next generation armoured hull, it is more resilient than even Third Tiberium War Predator Tanks—and combined with its 8-wheel drive, it is capable of reaching road speeds unavailable to any contemporary conventional tanks. As such it can easily engage and outmaneuver enemy units or chase them down should they attempt to flee. Of note is the fact that the Hunter is the first GDI vehicle to carry both a Tiberium core generator and ionized railgun weaponry. The ionizer increases the firepower of the tank by enveloping the railgun projectile with high energy shortly before being launched. This combination of Ion and Rail technology equates to near-unparalleled armor penetration. A notable side effect is the blue glow of the ordnance, caused by high energy particles in the air (common to all GDI weaponry of the TCN era). Hunter crews are often first response units, as they usually patrol and perform intercept missions in hostile territories. As their tasks include both defending the TCN and pursuing any attackers, crewmen of these tanks are exposed to more combat situations per week than other troops are in months. As such, they are quick learners on the battlefield. In-game The Hunter is the GDI Offense Class's Tier 1 "main battle tank" (technically a tank destroyer on a fortified APC chassis) and does not need to be unlocked. It provides a combination of speed and firepower previously not available to GDI commanders: giving great flexibility. While not as durable as its Nod counterpart: the rugged Avenger, it has far superior mobility—and in the right hands, is the superior vehicle in most situations. The Hunter is armed with a 150mm ionized railgun that deals Cannon-type damage, which is highly effective against Medium armour: commonly found on most tanks, including the Hunter itself. Though advanced and extremely powerful, the railgun: as a ballistic weapon - loses effectiveness against incredibly resilient TCN era heavy armor (such as those found on superheavy units like the AW-12 Mastodon or the new Nod Widow)—for which, high-energy weapons are required. It is also incapable of hitting or targeting air units. Hunter crews are quick learners, and as such: the Hunter's special ability is that it gains veterancy much faster than any other unit in the game, not withstanding green Tiberium core upgrades. Gallery CNC4 GDIHunterConceptArt.jpg|Concept Art CNC4 GDIHunterRender.jpg|Render Quotes Created *''Ready to take point!'' Select *''Hunter crew, all set!'' *''Good to go!'' *''Hunter, in position!'' *''My men are ready!'' *''Standing by!'' *''Ready to roll?'' *''All set.'' *''Watch that perimeter!'' Moving *''Coordinates received!'' *''Take the position!'' *''Follow me!'' *''Let's move!'' *''Rolling deep!'' *''Stay alert!'' *''Maintain speed!'' *''Moving in!'' *''Roger that!'' *''Solid copy!'' Attacking * Get on that cannon! * Light 'em up! * Holding and firing! * Enemy in range! * Engaging! * We've got enemies! * Open 'em up! Move to Attack * Move into range! * Closing on hostiles! * You have your target, men! * A.O. set! * Ready combat ops! * We'll take 'em, sir! * Maintain dispersion! * Enemy contact! In Combat * Watch your sectors! * Guns are hot! * Keep it up, men! * We got 'em! * You got this, Hunter crew! Taking Fire * Hang in there, men! * We can take a few hits! * Sir, we're taking fire! * Can't take too much of this! * It's heating up! * Stick with the S.O.P., men! Retreating * Pull back, men! * Roger, withdraw in progress! * Get out of the kill zone! Trivia *The Hunter tank appears to utilize fragile mechanical joints to steer its wheels, which is impractical considering Nod's interest in using buried/stealthed explosive devices. References Category:Tiberian Twilight vehicles